Captured
by fortunesque
Summary: Six turns the tables on Vulpes, proving that she's not so innocent.


Written for the Fallout Kink Meme. Prompt: Vulpes is trying to dominate his beautiful courier, but she's determined that she's going to run the show for once. When he finally relents she keeps him awake all night giving him the most lip biting, toe curling, mind blowing pleasure he's ever had.

This does take place at a random time in the same universe as Newton's Third.

Warning: This contains teasing and denial, as well as some old-fashioned restraints and blindfolds.

* * *

><p>"Behold, man that I have subdued."<p>

He rolled his eyes at Six's declaration, the expression lost under the blindfold he wore. Vulpes flexed his arms against his restraints and found them to be surprisingly adequate for their intent.

"You're a pup," he chuckled, "a coyote pup that still has her milk teeth."

His words lacked bite; he was curious to see what she'd do with him. Six was a quiet, gentle-natured female, utterly devoted and forgiving to a fault.

A blast of cold air hit his bare skin as the Lucky 38's air conditioning unit began to run.

"Don't you ruin my fun," Six replied. He didn't have to see her to know that she was pouting.

Hot breath ghosted over his lips. Vulpes almost asked her why she was waiting, but the Courier stifled the question in his mouth with a suckling kiss, the sensation intensified by the blindfold. Her mouth drifted across his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses and nips in its wake.

"Nobody's home," Six panted in his ear.

He let out an appreciative grunt as she made her way down his neck. She had to have pulled strings to get everyone out of the suite. It was just as well; there was no way he could be quiet with the things her mouth was doing to his nipple.

She dragged the length of her tongue over the small nub before giving it a quick nip, making him gasp and arch his back into her touch. Hands trailed their way down his stomach, over his hips, snaking around his thighs, everywhere but his growing erection. Her mouth switched to the other nipple and he couldn't help but groan loudly as she slowly sucked and released it with a pop.

Six was going to do this thoroughly, and he couldn't be more pleased at the thought.

Her hand drifted up his thigh to caress his balls then smooth over the underside of his fully erect manhood. She repeated the action a few times, earning a dissatisfied groan. Couldn't she just grab him already?

Without warning, Six rolled her thumb up the underside of his cock to mercilessly rub the bundle of nerves just underneath his head. A grinding scream tore its way out of his throat as she brought him tortuously close to exploding.

In a second, her hand was gone, and in the next, her weight left the bed with a creaking of springs.

"Oh, that's perfectly reasonable," he hissed.

There was nothing more than a sexy giggle in reply. Vulpes felt the air move as Six wandered around the room, moving various things around.

"Guess," she ordered.

He didn't have time to process her command as she drew something light and feathery up his inner thigh. The airy sensation made him shudder and he felt the hair on his body stand on end. She trailed the object up his abdomen and to his nipple before circling around and trailing it downward to his thigh. It had multiple strands, and Vulpes wondered where she'd gotten a whip with such fine tails.

"Guess," Six insisted, trailing the object up the side of his erection.

Vulpes squirmed and struggled against his restraints at the sensation. Desperately, he tried not to let her know that she was weakening his resolve by attempting to keep himself silent.

He could hear her pouting and sighing as she squirmed on the bed. Apparently, he hadn't been playing her game properly; the thought made him chuckle.

"Guess," the Courier growled.

She moved the object in the opposite direction on his erection. Vulpes let out a yelp as the ends pricked his sensitive skin. He tried to squirm away, but he couldn't escape his bonds. Six began a cycle of caressing then jabbing, setting his nerves on fire. He couldn't guess exactly when she'd do either and it surprised him each time.

"Give up?" she asked. Six dusted the object over the head of his cock, earning a set of desperate pants.

"Yes," he replied, though how he'd given up, he wasn't quite sure.

He gulped as she ran her hand up the length of his manhood again and began to languidly pump the hypersensitive organ. As soon as he'd started to get into what she was doing, the Courier stopped, leaving it to twitch and throb against his stomach. When he stilled, the object came back, teasing out the barest hints of pleasure. Vulpes waited for the tiny jab of being stroked the wrong way, but it never came. He began to relax, and that was where he made his mistake.

"Pine needles," Six answered.

Vulpes let out a choking gasp as she allowed the needles to poke his sensitive skin. He felt betrayed, that he'd trusted her to tie him up like this and received such treatment in return.

The thought dissolved as quickly as it formed when the Courier roughly stroked the bundle of nerves on the underside of his cock again. His mind chanted the word 'yes' in increasing volume as he rapidly approached the point of no return.

"No," the Courier said.

She removed her hand and left him gasping as he was denied yet again. After he stilled, her hand came back, slowly caressing his manhood. The weight on the bed shifted as Six leaned over to torture his nipple with her tongue. Vulpes lost track of how long they lay like this, wishing that she'd slow down on his nipple and speed up on his cock. Her strokes were never fast enough to let him fall over the edge into ecstasy, yet they were too quick to allow him reprieve.

Before he knew it, Vulpes was pleading with Six, his mouth open in an endless string of nonsense and impossible promises. She paused for a moment with her hand near the sensitive head of his cock, and he released a gasping sob as he squirmed and tried to get her to accidentally touch her where he wanted it.

But Six was in control, and nothing would make her bend to his will. She let go of him entirely and Vulpes groaned, squirming once again. His entire body shuddered and his cock twitched in the air before falling against his stomach once more. For a moment, he lay there listening to the blood roaring in his ears and the sound of his own panting.

Her hands drifted up to his nipples, flicking and pinching them quickly. Vulpes yelped and attempted to pull away from the excessive stimulation, but the bonds held tightly. In between incoherent, pleading phrases, he heard Six chuckle.

The hands on his nipples disappeared and made their way to his cock again. Six pumped roughly and massaged his balls, caressing his head the entire time. But he knew better than to hope that she'd give him release, even as the point of inevitability crept up on him.

Vulpes had no time to be shocked as an orgasm slammed through him, making him shout and groan as Six finally allowed him to release. Though blindfolded, his vision turned blacker as the pleasure temporarily blinded him with its strength. He didn't care that she'd used just her hands, didn't care that he'd been tied down or that he couldn't see. Vulpes didn't even care that he was cumming all over himself, spurting up his chest and onto his chin. All that mattered was the sweet oblivion burning a trail of pleasure across his nerves.

Vulpes collapsed back on the bed, panting. Six reached up to untie his blindfold and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Glancing down, he watched as she leaned over him and licked a trail up his chest, cleaning him off. Her long, black hair created a veil against the lamplight from the corner of the room as she sucked the last of the cum off of his chin.

With a quick peck on the mouth, Six left the bed and began to strip off her clothes.

"We're just getting started," she chuckled.

He couldn't help but suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought.

Six simply laughed.


End file.
